Pain and Calamity
by LadyDearie
Summary: What if Yato had known Yukine before he was his Shinki? What if Yato had known Yukine when he was alive? What if Yato was present during the time of his death? And what if, Yato could've actually stopped it?
1. Chapter 1

A large strong hand grabbed me by the neck and another yanked open the door to my bedroom. Without turning on the lights or fan, my father shoved me into the room and slammed the door shut behind me. Darkness enveloped my surrounding as my ears rang from the sound of the door that was slammed.

"Misbehave again, and you are grounded for a month!" my father barked from the other side of the door.

Tears started to fill my eyes and as I wiped them away, more came pouring out. Then, before I knew it, my knees gave out on me and I crumbled to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. My right hand traveled to my face to touch the spot where my father had hit me. I winced from the pain as I touched it. My neck hurts too from when he was grabbing me to shove me into my room and so were my arms from blocking his beatings.

I cried and cried for what felt like a long time. I wanted someone to come comfort me. Alas, no one did come. So I hugged my legs and cried into my knees, comforting myself by constantly telling myself that the pain will pass.

Feeling the pain throbbing all over me, I could not help but wish my father could feel the pain too. I hated him. I really, really just wished he could just disappear.

After a while, though the tears had stopped streaming, my body still shook from the sobs. I knew my body couldn't take my crying anymore for my chest hurts every time my body heaves from the sobs. My hands clutched at my chest from the pain, but that does nothing to help it. Just as I was about to give up, something cold touched my nape.

I screamed from shock and immediately edged away from whatever that had touched me.

"How rude," a voice was suddenly heard in the dark.

I heard myself gasped. "Who-who's there," I asked, voice trembling.

"You're the one who called for me," the voice replied. "How do you not know who I am?"

"I- I did?"

"Well… technically you didn't. But I am the God of Calamity, and I come to anyone who has a strong desire to inflict pain unto others."

I was speechless. "Is he for real?" my mind reeled in panic with a hint of anticipation. "How-how did he know?"

"Don't kid with me!" my voice suddenly rang in the dark silent room. Realizing the mistake I just did, both my hands immediately clasped my mouth shut and I listened intently into the silence for any signs of movement outside.

I sighed in relief when I was absolutely sure, my father had not heard me.

"Man, your father really did a number on you huh?" the voice spoke again.

Something snapped in me. "You don't know a single thing about me!" I hissed angrily at him. "You don't know what I've been through. You don't know what he has done to me! You don't know any-"

"Ahh… but you see, I do, actually," he interrupted.

"What is with yo-" But before I could finish, two blue glowing orbs appeared before me. They appeared to be a pair of eyes. I looked sharp, focused, fierce, inhuman and worst of all, murderous.

"I've told you this before haven't I? I am Yato. The God of Calamity," he proclaimed. His voice reverberated throughout the room, emanating strength and power. "I know of your pain, human child. And I know of your hatred towards him." The eyes drew closer and closer as he spoke, little by little illuminating his sharp murderous features in the dark. His dark hair drapes lightly upon his face, making him seem more ominous than he already was. "I know of the pain you wish to inflict upon him and I know of your wish for him to disappear."

He stopped, right in front of me. Our faces so close I could feel the cold radiating from him. His blue, glowing eyes stare intently into mine, and though my heart is beating violently from fear and terror, I felt relieved.

"Why do I feel this way?" I asked my self. I averted my eyes from him as they started to tear up again. He knows my pain. He knows my thoughts. He knows my inner most desires. I should feel violated. And yet, I don't. It felt like a burden has been lifted off me. I felt… acknowledged.

Tears streamed down my face for the second time that night. However, unlike before, this was not painful. This was a release. This was cathartic.

Yato's two cold hands took mine into his. I hesitantly looked up to look him in the face. Yato was smiling. It was sympathetic and comforting, without a single hint of mockery or ridicule. He looked genuinely concern.

"Yukine," he spoke softly. My brows furrowed in curiosity and confusion. "Who's Yukine?" I wondered. "Someone he knew?"

However, despite that, I felt comfortable being called that. It somehow felt... familiar.

I felt Yato's hand tightened around mine, forcing my mind to focus back to him. "Let me help you," he said, solemnly.

I suddenly felt a jolt of anticipation rush through my entire being. "Wha-what do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"Your father. I can make him disappear."

"You don't mean to ki-"

"Yes."

"Wait, wha-"

"Yes. I'm going to kill him."

I snatched my hands away from him and immediately stood up. "Don't be ridiculous!" I could not help but shout. "You- you can't do that! Yo-you'll go to jail."

Yato stood up too, folds his arms and smirked. "I'm a god. The laws of humans do not apply to me."

"St-still! You can't just go around killing people!" I shouted in exasperation. "That's- That's lunacy!"

Suddenly, the door to my room burst open and storms in my fuming father. "Who the hell are you screaming to in the middle of the night, you useless brat?"

His hands were already in fists and before I could react, one hand grabbed me by the collar and another landed a blow right on my face, throwing me across the room. Then, he picked me up and slapped me across the face several times before throwing me back on to the floor.

"Please stop!" I begged.

"Who gives you the right to speak?" my father yelled then kicked me in the gut.

"Stop please," I screamed. He kicked me again anyway.

"Please," I managed to wheeze as my father picked me up by the collar again. I noticed Yato in the corner of my eyes with a foul expression on his face, before my father threw me against the wall.

"Looks like you love talking back to me now, huh? You've grown into a delinquent! Delinquents should be gravely punished! Just you wait there, Yukine," my father barks as he stormed out of the room and left me to lay motionless in its darkness.

My cheeks felt cold as Yato walked over to crouch beside me. "Let me help you," he said slowly. Though there were sternness in his voice.

"I- I can't let you kill him."

"He's going to kill you."

"He's not. It'll pass."

"It won't. Why won't you let me kill him?" he said, voice rising.

"Because then, I'd be a monster just like him!" I yelled back.

Yato stared at me, catatonic.

Then, he looked down and scowled. "You are… very kind, Yukine," he finally spoke after a while.

"But you are also stupid." Yato stood up abruptly and head to the door.

"Yato don't! You can't kill him!"

Yato stopped in his tracks to look back at me. His face was grim with dissatisfaction. "I can't kill unless someone wishes me to," he said begrudgingly. "Don't worry, I'm only leaving. There is no job here for me to d-"

Suddenly, my father finally came storming back into the room, almost running into Yato. He looked down at me on the floor and scowled. "Who do you keep talking to? Are you-" he paused, somewhat flustered. "Are you calling the cops on me? Are you planning to leave like your mother? You are! You are aren't you!"

Suddenly, my father burst out laughing. I cringed from the unexpected erratic behaviour. From the corners of my eyes, I see Yato moving quickly towards me. "Yukine, move!" I heard Yato yell. "Yukine. Why is he calling for Yukine?" I wondered, slightly annoyed, but then it hit me. "Am I Yukine?"

I could not help but revel in the comfort from the name he had just called me. Unfortunately, because I was relishing the moment, I did not notice that my father had raised a bat above his head, eyes frenzied with rage, looming over me. Before I could react, the bat descended upon me. Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

As the blond boy collapsed to the floor, I heard ringing in my ears and everything around me started to blur. I attempted to steady my shaking hands by clutching it and holding them tight to my sides. For the first time in my life, I felt an uncontrollable desire to not only kill the man that had had wounded the boy, but make him suffer for it too. As if sensing my bloodlust, a petite girl with fair, almost translucent skin and dark short hair materialized next to me. "Shall we?" she chirped gleefully with a grin as she tilted her head to the side to look up at me.

"Hiki," I commanded without any reservation. The girl, whom I had named Hiiro, immediately turned into a sword. I grasped her in my hand and prepare to attack the man, who was now absent-mindedly kicking the boy- no, Yukine's body to see if he was still alive. The bat he had used to strike Yukine was still in his hands swinging drunkenly with the movements of the man. "Let's cull the herd," I sneered.

However, before I could move, Yukine's voice rang in my head, pleading, "Please don't."

I immediately stopped mid track and my eyes travelled down to look at where Yukine's body was. To my disappointment, his body still remained laying motionlessly on the ground. I gritted my teeth at the sight and cursed myself.

"Yaboku?" Hiiro quipped in confusion. "What are you waiting for?" her thoughts, laced with annoyance, spoke to me.

I furrowed by brows as I wondered why the voiced had stopped me. "Is this what they call conscience?" I heard myself huffed, irritated, under my breath.

"Conscience?" Hiiro said in what clearly appears to be disgust. "Father will not be happy with this, Yaboku," Hiiro warned in a deeper voice. "Kill him."

I was tempted to do what I was told and considering that this is, indeed, what I do, I know I should just kill the man right then and there. However, for some reason, I don't want to.

I stood motionlessly contemplating over the conflict that overcame me. Why don't I want to kill the bastard? I never once needed a reason to kill before. I just do so because it made Father happy and Hiiro seems to be enjoying it too. But now, when I have a clear reason to cull this man, I don't want to because why? Because some boy had begged me not to?

As I was racking my head for answers to resolve the conflict within me, Hiiro's patience was wearing thin for I could feel her getting agitated in my head. "Yaboku," she said in a low tone, breaking me out of my reverie. "Kill him," she finished, deliberately emphasizing each syllables in her words.

I took another look at Yukine's motionless body and scowled at the man who had dropped the bat on the floor with a thunk, and was now holding his son's body by the collar screaming, "Wake up you piece of thrash! Wake up!"

"Yaboku," Hiiro spoke louder, interrupting my observation. "Let me cut hi-"

"Be quite, Hiiro," I growled at her in warning. She immediately fell silent.

I took a glance at the man and the child in his hands one last time. I felt my heart burn as I watched him slap the boy across his face to wake him up.

"Wake up, you ungrateful piece of shit!" screamed the man as desperation clearly rang in his voice. "You will NOT send me to jail!"

I felt myself gripping Hiiro tighter as I gritted my teeth in an attempt to withhold my anger. Taking a deep breath, I managed to subside my fury a little and finally loosen my grip around Hiiro. I can feel her grow more restless in my head with my indecisiveness. When she finally had it, "Yabo-"

"Revert."

The sword in my hands glowed and Hiiro, once again, was standing next to me. Her scrunched up face and looked up to me dispprovingly. I avoided eye contact with her; feeling guilty for I have no reason _not_ to strike down the man before me. I have no excuse for Hiiro- no, no _valid_ excuse to give Hiiro for not killing the man, because the only reason why I am sparing this man- this awful, violent, cruel, malicious and even beastly of a man was because Yukine, a regular human boy, had begged me not to. I, myself, could not explain why.

Clenching my fist tight, I turned on my heels and headed for the door. Pouting but still remaining silent, Hiiro obediently trudged along behind me. As I was about to leave the room, I heard the sound of a bat scraped along the floor. Thinking the man was going to give his son another blow, I turned around hastily only to be frozen on the spot shocked to see, not the man, but Yukine holding the bat in his hands.

His eyes shot daggers at his father then it traveled to my direction. It looked as sharp, murdurous even, but so very forlorn. I can see blood trickling down his face and the sight itself was very , Yukine does not look like a person to give pity to. He looked strong- no, determined but... why though? Then, his face turned dark and what he spoke and did after that was not at all, what I had expected from the boy who had begged me to spare his father.

Giving the bat in his hands a good tight grip, Yukine's eyes averted away from me and back to his father. He scowled at him and in a deep, low tone, he whispered, "Die."

He shuts his eyes and swung the bat with all his might.

 _Thud._


End file.
